1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an illumination structure, and more particularly to an illumination structure for making the cover and the light base conveniently engaged with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic diagram of a light bulb structure 50 according to the prior art is shown. Normally, the light bulb structure 50 available in the market includes a cover 51 and a lamp body 53. The cover 51 and the lamp body 53 are coupled through a junction C on a straight line. At the junction C, normally the cover 51 has a latch and the lamp body 53 has a slot. The cover 51 is coupled to the lamp body 53 through the engagement between the slot and the latch. However, the apparent seam on the junction C jeopardizes the aesthetics of the external appearance of the illumination structure 50. Furthermore, since the junction C is not completely sealed, insects or dust may enter the light bulb structure 50 via the seam at the junction C if no adhesive is applied to seal the seam between the slot and the latch. Furthermore, since the slot and the latch once engaged cannot be disassembled, it would be very difficult to repair or service the internal elements of the light bulb structure 50.